Through the employment of a husband and wife team, this project proposes to provide counseling services to the alcoholic and their family. The program will operate through a referral system. Business, industry and other social service agencies will be utilized as a source of referral to the program and as a source of follow-up. Local clergy, the Human Relations Center (mental health) and the AA-Alanon clubs will contribute heavily to the program in following-up cases referred to this program for treatment. The present caseload of 239 cases necessitates utilizing all available sources for services. The program will attempt to reach the alcoholic and the family with the following services: counseling by the staff, referral to other agencies for other family problems, referral to treatment centers, educational programs in local schools and industries, referrals to existing self-help groups, follow-up through the groups and the establishment of new groups as needed. This program will aid the local community in obtaining resource people needed for alcoholism education in an attempt to make the community more aware of the problem and all its aspect. This coordinated effort will attempt to reduce abusive drinking, stimulate additional community awareness and services for the alcoholic, improve family income through job stability, improve the family health and nutrition, return the alcoholic as a useful member of the community and improve the family emotional relationships.